C'est repartit pour un tour
by alicia0630
Summary: Lors d'une soirée pour les petits cancéreux sur un bateau...


**C'est repartit pour un tour !**

Ce samedi avait lieu la soirée pour les petits cancéreux, organisé par le Princeton Plainsboro Hospital. Cette soirée devrait amené des fonds pour la recherche sur le cancer. Le Dr Cuddy avait exigée que tout, j'ai bien dit, tout le personnel de l'hôpital devait être présent. Vous vous doutez que notre cher Dr House a fait de ses pieds et de ses mains pour ne pas venir, mais Cuddy allait aller le chercher pour être sûre qu'il vienne. La soirée se déroulait sur un bateau, louer pour l'occasion. Il était 21 heures, la soirée commençait parfaitement bien jusqu'à ce que notre cher Dr House vienne mettre l'ambiance.

House : Mesdames et Messieurs, bonsoir ! Je suis le Dr Grégory House, diagnosticien au Princeton Plainsboro. Et bienvenue à bord de ce splendide paquebot de rêve. Le Dr Cuddy l'a spécialement louer pour nos petits cancéreux chéris. (il disait tout cela avec beaucoup d'ironie). Je suis ici pour mettre l'ambiance car on s'en…

**Cuddy** : House ! Venez un peu avec moi, j'ai à vous parlez !

**House** : Le Dr Cuddy a besoin d'un petit remontant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

**Cuddy** : Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'il vient de dire, il aime faire de l'humour !

Cuddy tira House dans un compartiment, loin des regards.

**Cuddy** : Vous jouez à quoi, House !

**House** : Je ne joue à rien, j'essaye juste de mettre un peu d'ambiance.

**Cuddy** : La dernière fois que vous avez mis de l'ambiance, comme vous dites, ça à tournée mal. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

**House** : Ah vous parlez de l'année dernière quand on s'est retrouvé tout les deux coincé dans une pièce et que l'on s'e…

**Cuddy** : Stop ! Ne dites plus rien. Rien que d'y penser j'en ai la nausée.

Cuddy se dirigea vers la porte, posa sa main sur la clinche, essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais la clinche se cassa et tomba sur le sol.

**Cuddy** : C'est pas vrai. C'est vous qui avez fait ça ! Avouez !

**House** : Je n'ai rien fait, c'est vous qui m'avez emmené ici, pas le contraire.

**Cuddy** : Ca recommence.

**House** (le sourire au lèvres) : Hahaha ! Surtout que si c'est comme l'année dernière, on est ici jusqu'à demain.

**Cuddy** : Oh, vous ça vas ! Ne la ramené pas !

**House** : Détendez-vous, on va venir nous chercher. Enfin, j'espère. Car…

**Cuddy** : Car ?

**House**: Rien!

**Cuddy**: Vous alliez dire quoi? Que vous ne voulez pas être de nouveau coincée avec une femme toute ridée

**House** : Mais vous n'êtes pas ridée, comme vous dites. Vous êtes…

**Cuddy** : Je suis quoi ? Grosse ? laide ?

**House** : Vous délirez là Cuddy.

Cuddy commençait à trembler de la tête aux pieds. House retira sa veste et lui posa sur ses épaules.

**House** : Tenez, vous avez froid.

**Cuddy** : Merci !

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient toujours là, ils s'étaient rapprochés, fort rapprochés. Cuddy se trouvait dans les bras de House car elle avait de plus en plus froid. House, la caressait pour essayer de la réchauffer, mais sans succès.

Lisa leva sa tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son diagnosticien. Ils se regardèrent avec tant d'amour, tant de passion. Leurs tête se rapprochèrent dangereusement l'une de l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches se trouvent. Leur baiser était doux et mielleux au début et ensuite, il est devenu plus fougueux, plus langoureux. Ils se séparèrent, à contrecœur, pour reprendre leurs souffle.

**Cuddy** : Ca recommence !

**House** : Ca te gênes?

**Cuddy**: Depuis le temps que j'attends ça!

Greg l'embrassa de nouveau, mais cette fois, ils firent plus que s'embrasser, ils firent l'amour pendant 2 heures, 2 heures de pur bonheur, où ils n'étaient que tout les deux. Ils ne pensaient plus qu'ils étaient coincés, ils ne pensaient plus aux autres qu'y fessaient la fête un peu plus loin. Après n'avoir fait plus qu'un, Ils se rhabillèrent pour ne pas avoir trop froid et Lisa vient se blottir dans les bras de Greg.

**House** : Je ne suis pas douer pour les sentiments, pour les relations, et tout et tout.

**Cuddy** (mit un doigt sur sa bouche) : Chut ! Je sais, si tu as besoin de temps, j'attendrai. J'espère ne pas atte…

**House** (la coupant) : Je t'aime !

**Cuddy** : Quoi !

**House** : Je ne savais pas comment te le dire autrement.

**Cuddy** : C'est parfait !

**House** : Tu es parfaite !

**Cuddy** : Je t'aime aussi !

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Tout les deux étaient heureux d'être encore enfermé tout les deux.

Wilson, vint les délivrer au alentour de 3 heures du matin. Quand il entra dans le compartiment, il les vit endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre et dit :

**Wilson** : Enfin, je crois que j'ai bien fait de scier cette clinche !

**The end !!!**


End file.
